Cruel castigo
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Ya ninguno recuerda cuando se empezó a vivir allí con temor. Letonia, que es el país más pequeño y más joven, tuvo que pasar por un duro castigo para comprender del todo su situación.


_Matadme x__X Sí.., debéis matarme. Dejando de lado mi fanfic "Dolce Meraviglia" (espero que por no mucho tiempo u.u no quiero abandonarlo) la idea de una historia de Letonia y Rusia me divagaba una y otra vez por la cabeza. Me molestaba que no pudiera escribir la idea por estar ya escribiendo un fanfic así que al final dije: ¡qué leches!¡a escribirlo, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo! Y no es mentira, pues es un fanfic corto y único, no tiene más continuación. Pero es que... En fin u//u yo misma me avergüenzo porque en este fanfic he sido más cruel y ¿pervertida? que nunca. AVISO, no apto para personas sensibles D: ¿de acuerdo? Y no penséis mal de mí al hacer sufrir tanto al pobre Raivis, que el nene me parece una ricura. Según me he informado tiene 15 años, así que... ¿esto sería shota? x///x Dios, más pecadora me siento. Sólo faltaba que empezara con Sealand (eh... no xD). Aún así, queda bonito cof owo y no me arrepiento, cof. Y no soy la única que piense que Raivis es sumamente adorable y violable : 3 así que.. dejen review por su cara bonita [?] y así me sentiré mejor xD.  
_

_Yo ya lo avisé~~ y quien avisa no es traidor._

_PD: No es una pareja muy conocida, pero antes de tener esta idea de fanfic yo la había fichado ya : D me gustann~~ Emparejo mucho a Rusiaa con algunos (en especial con Gil y China) pero con Letonia también me gusta ~  
_

* * *

**Cruel castigo **

En aquel lugar siempre se había vivido con temor. Cada paso que se daba, uno debía cuestionarse si lo estaba haciendo correctamente o no. El miedo yacía en ellos desde hacía tantos años que ya ni sabían cómo había sido la primera vez en aparecerles. En cambio, la causa era bastante evidente: ninguno de los tres quería ser maltratado por Rusia – Ivan Braginski-.

Cualquier error cometido, el ruso de inmediato borraba aquella sonrisa que tan amable parecía y sin objeción alguna les humillaba, prohibiéndoles libertades o castigándoles. Sus vidas estaban condenadas a obedecer sus órdenes, mandase lo que mandase.

A pesar de que Ivan siempre decía todo como si lo deseara o como sugerencia, si ellos no acataban lo que él decía, enseguida se molestaba y empezaba a maldecirles.

Al principio, cuando toda aquella esclavización estaba comenzando, para Letonia – Raivis Galante – que se trataba del país más joven y pequeño, le fue muy duro comprender la situación. Un país, tras nacer, instintivamente surgía libre y con derechos propios. Pero para Letonia no fue así; desde bien pequeño fue a formar parte de la propiedad de Rusia, como un trozo más de su país.

Y aún recordaba aquel día. El día en el que juró, aunque su cuerpo temblara cada vez que le viera, que le obedecería; a pesar de que le ordenara lo más indeseable del mundo.

_"Dicen que con los castigos más crueles es como uno más aprende_", Raivis aprendió de esa manera.

Fue el día que osó contradecir las normas de Ivan por primera vez en como debían repartirse los bienes que conseguirían tras finalizar una pequeña batalla. Él tan sólo opinó. Él tan sólo comentó que estaría bien que se repartieran de mejor forma, para que así tanto él como Lituania y Estonia, mejoraran un poco su economía tan pobre.

Al segundo de decirlo, Ivan dirigió su mirada hacia él y le miró de una forma siniestra que jamás había utilizado. No se imaginó lo mucho que quería decir esa mirada, no hasta que la reunión entre países terminó e Ivan se acercó cuando nadie más se encontraba a su lado.

- Letonia, ¿puedes pasarte a las doce de esta noche por el cuarto de estudio? –le preguntó posando la mano suavemente sobre sus cabellos.

- Yo esta noche quería viajar a…

- Ya, pero yo quiero que vengas, así que cancela el viaje.-le interrumpió éste ensanchando la sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Comprendió. No era una invitación, se lo estaba ordenando. Parpadeó, bastante nervioso, y sin opción a elegir asintió tristemente con la cabeza, mientras podía ve de reojo como Lituania y Estonia marchaban de allí; seguramente muy tranquilos de separarse de Rusia que únicamente les infundía superioridad.

Tal como le dijo, Letonia apareció puntual en el cuarto de estudio, no sin antes golpear débilmente la puerta y entrar con cierto sigilo, pues a esa hora todos dormían. Temía que Ivan le castigara o le obligara a archivar documentos o trabajos pesados que él no quería hacer. _Iluso de él por pensar castigos tan leves y sencillos. _

- Pasa, Letonia, pasa.-le llamó el ruso ofreciéndole a entrar. Él estaba sentado, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y leyendo con atención varios papeles que provocaban arrugarle la nariz de la frustración.-Siéntate a mi lado.

De nuevo, otra sugerencia que más bien era una orden. Raivis obedeció y se sentó en la silla que el joven había preparado a su vera. Cruzó el pasillo lleno de estantes con diversos libros y una vez a su lado, el ruso posó de nuevo la mano en su cabeza y se la acarició, como siempre hacía.

- ¿Sabes?-comenzó a decir.-Está muy bien que, como país, empieces a preocuparte por tu economía. Es circunstancial para la mejora y para que tu estado no caiga en crisis…-volteó la cabeza hacia él abandonando la lectura.-Sin embargo, debes comprender que todo lo que diga yo deberá ser obedecido pase lo que pase y en el momento que sea discutido…

La mano que le acariciaba cesó y de repente comenzó a estirarle de los cabellos con fuerza. Raivis no pudo evitar soltar un quejido del súbito dolor. Achicando los ojos pudo ver con borrosidad el rostro de Rusia acercarse a él con un mohín de maldad inhumano.

- …Rusia castigará _de cualquier forma_ al culpable, ¿entiendes?

Pensando que perdería allí la vida, gimoteó una afirmación titubeante. Rusia aflojó el estirón y con la respiración jadeante, Raivis intentó calmarse. Cabizbajo, observó a Ivan, que volvía a sonreír como siempre. Como si lo que le acabara de decir hubiera sido todo mentira.

- Bueno, y entenderás que ahora es lógico que te castigue, ¿no?

Raivis tiritó al escucharle; con los ojos acuosos intentó armar el rostro más apenado posible, por si el corazón del ruso contenía algo de piedad y compasión y olvidaba lo sucedido. No fue así. Ivan se alzó, e incapaz de moverse del sitio del miedo, Raivis fue cogido de nuevo del cabello y golpeado contra la mesa. Empotrado contra el mueble de cintura hacia arriba, Ivan depositó el cuerpo encima de su espalda – provocando que sollozara de lo mucho que le pesaba – y le susurró en el oído: "_Letonia va a aprender hoy cómo hacerlo con Rusia"._

Fue en vano el intentar retorcerse para que éste no pudiera bajarle los pantalones, la fuerza descomunal del ruso era cien veces mayor que la suya. Notó los fríos dedos de Ivan rozar su piel desnuda, acariciando desde su cintura hasta una de sus nalgas.

Se mordió el labio y comenzó a derramar lágrimas que mancharon la mesa en la que se apoyaba. Empezó a gimotear de la angustia al notar los gélidos dedos introducirse lentamente.

Entrompando los labios y conteniendo en vano sus lágrimas, dio un vuelco al escuchar la hebilla del pantalón de Ivan.

- … No…-suplicó entre su respiración sofocada.

Todo menos aquello. Prefería golpes, humillaciones, que le encerrara por semanas en un cuarto.

- … No… Por favor… Rusia….-comenzó a jadear con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ladeó la cabeza intentando mirar a los ojos de aquel violador.-… No lo hagas…

Sin embargo sus jadeos eran una molestia para Ivan, pues éste le obligó a callar metiendo los dedos –que antes había metido abajo – en su boca, sin tener en cuenta si quiera que casi le estaba ahogando.

Obviamente, no hizo caso de lo que le suplicaba. Al mismo tiempo que era amordazado, pudo notar como algo grande penetraba dolorosamente en su interior.

Soltó un grito ahogado al sentir como aquel miembro que conseguía partirle en dos llegaba hasta el límite, pues los dedos de Ivan salieron de su boca antes, desparramando hilos de saliva por el mueble.

El dolor que llegaba a experimentar se trataba del peor que había sufrido en toda su vida. Pero en cuanto Ivan comenzó a balancearle aferrándole fuertemente de las caderas, poco a poco su rostro fue cambiando. Al principio armando un mohín de desconsuelo, más tarde, a medida que sentía más los balanceos, se presenciaba cierto deleite en sus gestos.

Obligado a sentir gozo, le dio menos importancia a que éste le apretara demasiado fuerte de las caderas, que le estirara de las prendas o que apretara su cabeza contra la mesa por satisfacción propia.

Ni siquiera le molestó cuando le forzó a voltearse, quedando frente a él. Ni tampoco cuando le desgarró los botones de la chaqueta y se la medio arrebató dejándole prácticamente desnudo, ya que debajo tenía costumbre de no ponerse nada mientras fuera por casa.

Ivan le atrapó de las muñecas como si se tratara de un simple juguete y Raivis se inclinó quedando sentado al mismo tiempo que seguía siendo balanceado y sus piernas se columpiaban en el aire, una situada a cada lado del ruso. Fue, de alguna forma, abrazado; empotrado contra su cuerpo sintiendo así el calor que éste emanaba.

En el último momento, el joven le apretó con más firmeza de la espalda, penetrándole de forma más bárbara, chocando violentamente contra su límite. Él también llegó al éxtasis pues la mano de Ivan le había estado tocando casi durante todo el tiempo el miembro. La chaqueta desabrochada que se deslizaba poco a poco por sus hombros quedó manchada de un líquido repugnante.

Se estremeció, sintiendo el cuerpo cansado y magullado, sin fuerzas si quiera de poder moverse. Notaba comos los grandes brazos de Rusia le rodeaban.

- Letonia, me ha gustado mucho.-le susurró cerca del oído, para más tarde inspeccionar su cuello, rozándolo y besándolo con los labios.

No era capaz de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Agazapado con la mirada perdida en el suelo, intentó evitar sin resultado que éste le subiera la cabeza del mentón.

Ver el rostro que le había conseguido poseer le produjo un temblor y unas lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas. Se mordió el labio y se frotó los ojos con los puños, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que aquello era muy injusto.

- ¿A ti no te ha gustado? – le preguntaba Ivan mientras tanto con un tono de preocupación.-Ven, te daré calor con mi cuerpo si lo que tienes es frío.

Y le abrazó más fuerte, incluso podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Cómo era que aquellas palabras tan llenas de amor eran capaces de salir de su boca después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Sentimientos confusos le bombardearon, provocando que aquella noche no pudiera dormir ni un ápice. Sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad no se cerrarían por más de un segundo, recordando el rostro del ruso en mitad del coito y aquel placer que nunca había sentido con nadie.

Su cuerpo sucio, tanto por dentro como por fuera, y débil no descansó esa noche. Al día siguiente intentó disimular las marcas de su piel yendo lo más tapado posible, y mientras no hiciera movimientos muy forzados nadie notaría su magullamiento.

Ivan seguía hablándole como siempre, fingiendo que entre ellos no había pasado absolutamente nada. Los temblores de su cuerpo se hicieron habituales cada vez que su presencia estaba cerca.

Aprendió mucho de aquella vez. Pudo asimilar al fin que él había nacido para complacer los caprichos de Rusia cuando éste se sintiera desganado o inquieto. Que su objetivo principal en la vida era sentir el placer que el ruso le podía llegar a dar con su miembro.

No comprendía como podía sentir aquella necesidad de llenar a Ivan de los caprichos más insospechados que tuviera. Incomprendía como era que una parte de si mismo aborreciera y odiara permanecer a su lado y otra deseara con todas sus fuerzas ser siempre su compañía.

Incluso se infló de amor cuando una vez éste besó sus labios. Como si aquella acción la hubiera estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Él sabía que en cuanto surgiera cualquier objeción - aunque minucia que fuera- que molestara al ruso, él debía ir a su habitación a media noche, o a cualquier cuarto de la casa que le obligara a entrar mientras nadie les veía. Entonces debía darle la espalda, bajarse los pantalones y voltear la cabeza hacia él, mirándole con súplica. Súplica que significaba que le hiciera suyo una vez más, aunque para Rusia no fuera más que un acto sexual.

Pero a cada acto sexual que Letonia sufría, comprendía cada vez más el corazón lleno de sufrimiento del ruso. Si era así la única manera que le haría feliz, entonces él le vendería su cuerpo las veces que quisiera.

Porque después de todo le amaba, a pesar de que iba en contra de la naturaleza _enamorarse del propio violador. _También sabía que no era el único abusado, Lituania y Estonia a veces también se comportaban como no era debido y Rusia no se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

En un principio había desconocido los castigos que les imponía, hasta que una noche de insomnio miró por la ranura de la puerta y vio a Rusia violando a Lituania de la misma forma que hizo con él. Con el corazón encogido, lo asimiló.

"_Todo está bien mientras yo forme parte de él_" concluía.

* * *

_Por cierto, yo amo a Rusky uwu ~~ a pesar de todo, yo sé que tiene su corazoncito *-* Ayy xD creo que no es bueno escribir las fantasías que se te van ocurriendo (mira que tengo, pero hay algunas que deberían estar prohíbidas ...)_

_Y sí, para aclaraciones: Letonia ha terminado enamorado de Rusia, aunque no creo que eso sea un feliz final ^^U  
_


End file.
